Wrota Otchłani (książka) (Oblivion)
Wrota Otchłani — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Wrota Otchłani Seif-ij Hidja "Gdy wstępujesz w Otchłań, Otchłan wstępuje w ciebie." -- Nai Tyrol-Llar rudno zaprzeczyć, że mistrz mój, Morian Zenas, był największym magiem wszechczasów. Słyszeliście o nim jako o autorze księgi "O Otchłani", podstawowego tekstu o wszelkich kwestiach dotyczących Daedr. Mimo licznych zachęt na przestrzeni lat, ani razu nie aktualizował swojego klasycznego dzieła zgodnie z nowymi odkryciami i teoriami, gdyż przekonał się, że im dalej wgłębić się w te sprawy, tym bardziej opuszcza człowieka pewność. Nie pragnął zgadywania, pragnął faktów. Przez dziesięciolecia przed i po wydaniu "O Otchłani", Zenas zebrał olbrzymią osobistą bibliotekę na temat Otchłani, siedziby Daedr. Dzielił czas między badania i osobisty rozwój magiczny, zakładając, że gdyby znalazł drogę wiodącą do niebezpiecznego świata leżącego poza naszym, będzie potrzebował wielkiej mocy, by przemierzać jego mroczne ścieżki. Dwanaście lat przed tym, jak Zenas rozpoczął podróż, do której szykował się całe życie, zatrudnił mnie jako swego asystenta. Miałem trzy cechy, których szukał u pomocnika: byłem młody i skory do pomocy; potrafiłem raz przeczytać każdą książkę i zapamiętać jej zawartość; byłem też już, mimo swego wieku, mistrzem Przywołań. Zenas również był mistrzem Przywołań - oraz wszystkich innych znanych i nieznanych szkół magii - ale nie chciał polegać tylko na sobie w swych niebezpiecznych badaniach. W podziemnej krypcie przywoływał Daedry, by wypytywać je o krainę, z której pochodzą, a by to czynić, potrzebował drugiego Przywoływacza, który miał pilnować, że pojawią się, zostaną spętane, a potem odesłane z powrotem bez problemu. Nigdy nie zapomnę tej krypty, nie z powodu jej wyglądu, który był nieciekawy i mało ozdobny, ale z powodu tego, czego nie było w niej widać. Pewne zapachy pozostawały tam długo po tym, jak przywołany stwór znikał, zapachy kwiatów i siarki, seksu i zgnilizny, władzy i obłędu. Po dziś dzień nie mogę się od nich uwolnić. Przywoływanie -- dla informacji laików -- łączy umysł maga z umysłem istoty przywoływanej. Jest to słabe połączenie, które ma tylko wabić, utrzymać i odesłać, ale w rękach mistrza może być o wiele mocniejsze. Psyjicy i Dewmerowie potrafią (czy raczej, w wypadku tych drugich, potrafili) łączyć się z umysłami innych i rozmawiać na odległość wielu mil -- umiejętność ta zwana jest czasem telepatią. W czasie mej pracy dla Zenasa pojawiło się między nami takie połączenie. Było przypadkowe i wynikło ze wspólnej przacy dwóch potężnych Przywoływaczy, al uznaliśmy, że będzie bezcenne, jeśli uda mu się dotrzeć do Otchłani. Ponieważ mieszkańcy tej krainy odpowiadają nawet na umysłowe wezwania początkującego adepta Przywołania, możliwe było, że będziemy w stanie komunikować się, gdy już tam trafi, bym mógł spisać jego odkrycia. "Drzwi do Otchłani", by użyć określenia Moriana Zenasa, nie da się łatwo odszukać, a my wyczerpaliśmy wiele możliwości, nim natrafiliśmy na takie, do których mieliśmy klucz. Psyjicy z Artaeum znają miejsce zwane Pieczarą Snów, gdzie, jak się mówi, można wejść do królestwa Daedr i powrócić. Iachesis, Sotha Sil, Nemagith i wielu innych używało tego sposobu (zgodnie z pewnymi zapiskami), lecz mimo licznych apeli pod adresem Zakonu, odmówiono nam szansy na skorzystanie z niego. Celarius, przywódca Zakonu, rzekł nam, że Pieczara została zapieczętowana dla bezpieczeństwa całego świata. Mieliśmy nadzieję użyć ruin Wieży Bitewnej, by wejść do Otchłani. Brama Weir wciąż stoi, choć miejsce, w którym szkolono niegdyś cesarskich magów bitewnych zostało zniszczone parę lat temu, za czasów Jagara Tharna. Niestety, po długich poszukiwaniach wśród gruzów stwierdziliśmy, że gdy zniszczono Wieżę, odcięty został również dostęp do krain Kurhanu Dusz, Cienia Groźby i Studni Chaosu. Prawdopodobnie tak było lepiej, ale powstrzymywało to nas od osiągnięcia naszego celu. Czytelnik mógł słyszeć o innych Drzwiach i może być pewien, że spróbowaliśmy odszukać je wszystkie. Niektóre z nich to wyłącznie legendy, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie da się ich odnaleźć w oparciu o istniejące informacje. W księgach istnieją odwołania do Otchłani Marukha, Lustra Corryngton, Mantellańskiego Klucza, Rozdroży, Paszczy, do szyfrowanej alchemicznej formuły zwanej Jacinth i Wschodzące Słońce i do wielu innych miejsc i obiektów, które mają być Drzwiami, a których nie mogliśmy znaleźć. Niektóre z nich istnieją, lecz nie można do nich bezpiecznie wejść. Wir na Morzu Abecejskim zwany Wirem Bala potrafi sprawić, że statki, które w niego wpadną, znikają bez śladu, i może być portalem do Otchłani, ale szok związany z wpadnięciem weń z pewnością zabiłby każdego, kto by tego spróbował. Nie uznaliśmy też wartym spróbowania zeskoku z Filaru Thrasa, tysiącstopowej, spiralnie zwiniętej, koralowej wieży, choć ujrzeliśmy ofiary składane tam przez sloadów. Niektóre ofiary ginęły, uderzając o ziemię, ale niektóre w istocie zdawały się znikać, nim roztrzaskały się o skały. Ponieważ sloadowie nie mieli chyba pewności, czemu niektórzy znikali, a inni ginęli, postanowiliśmy nie ryzykować. Najprostszym i jednocześnie najbardziej obłędnie skompliowanym sposobem udania się do Otchłani było po prostu przestać istnieć tutaj i zacząć istnieć tam. Historia zna przykłady magów, którzy zdawali się podróżować do innych światów zgodnie z własną zachcianką. Wielu z nich, jeśli kiedykolwiek istnieli, nie żyje już od dwana, ale udało nam się odnaleźć jednego z nich. W wieży nad zatoką Zafirbel na wyspie Vvardenfell, w prowincji Morrowind, żyje bardzo stary, bardzo stroniący od ludzi czarodziej imieniem Divayth Fyr. Niełatwo było do niego dotrzeć i nie był zbyt chętny, by podzielić się z Morianem Zenasem sekretem Drzwi do Otchłani. Na szczęście jednak mistrz mój zaimponował mu swą znajomością wiedzy tajemnej i Fyr w końcu nauczył go swego sposobu. Łamaniem obietnicy danej Zenasowi i Fyrowi byłoby, gdybym wyjaśnił tutaj całą procedurę, lecz nie zrobiłbym tego i tak. Jeśli istnieje niebezpieczna wiedza, to jest to właśnie ona. Lecz nie wyjawię zbyt wiele, gdy powiem, że sposób Fyra polegał na wykorzystaniu ciągu portali do rozmaitych światów, stworzonych przez maga z rodu Telvannich, od dawna zaginionego i uznawanego za zmarłego. Miało to swoją wadę, gdyż liczba miejsc, w których można się było znaleźć, była ograniczona, lecz równoważyło ją względne bezpieczeństwo i niezawodność przejść. Morian Zenas opuścił wtedy ten świat, by rozpocząć swą eksplorację. Pozostałem w bibliotece, by spisywać jego informacje i pomóc mu zdobywać wiedzę, gdyby jej potrzebował. -Pył - powiedział mi pierwszego dnia swej wędrówki. Mimo zawartej w tym słowie mdłej i ponurej nuty, czułem w swoim umyśle jego podniecenie. - Mogę z jednego końca świata dostrzec drugi w milionie odcieni szarości. Nie ma nieba, ziemi ani powietrza, tylko cząsteczki, spadające, unoszące się, wirujące wokół mnie. Muszę lewitować i oddychać poprzez magię... Zenas jakiś czas eksplorował mgławiczną krainę, natykając się na istoty stworzone z gazów i pałace zbudowane z dymu. Choć nie spotkał księcia owego miejsca, uznaliśmy, że jest w Popielisku, domenie Malacatha, gdzie udręka, zdrada i złamane obietnice wisiały w gorzkim powietrzu jak popiół. -Niebo płonie - usłyszałem potem, gdy przeniósł się do kolejnej sfery. - Grunt to samo błoto, ale da się chodzić. Wkoło widzę poczerniałe ruiny, jak gdyby w zamierzchłej przeszłości stoczono tu wojnę. Powietrze jest lodowate. Rzucam wokół siebie zaklęcia ciepła, ale i tak zdaje mi się, że lodowe sztylety dźgają mnie ze wszystkich stron. Była to Mroźna Przystań, gdzie księciem był Molag Bal. Zenasowi zdawało się, że jest to Nirn w odległej przyszłości, pod rządami Króla Gwałtu, odludne i jałowe, pełne cierpieia. Słyszałem, jak Morian Zenas łka na widok obrazów, które ujrzał, i czułem, jak drży na widok Pałacu Cesarskiego, umazanego krwią i odchodami. -Zbyt wiele piękna - westchnął Zenan, gdy pojawił się w następnej krainie. - Niemal oślepłem. Widzę kwiaty, wodospady, majestatyczne drzewa, miasto ze srebra, ale wszystko się rozmywa. Kolory płyną jak woda. Teraz pada deszcz, a wiatr pachnie perfumami. To z pewnością Cień Księżyca, dom Azury. Zenas miał rację i, co zdumiewające, udało mu się nawet dostać na audiencję z Królową Zmierzchu i Świtu w jej różanym pałacu. Wysłuchała jego opowieści z uśmiechem i powiedziała mu o nadejściu Nevevarine. Mój pan uznał Cień Księżyca za tak cudowny, że pragnął zostać tam na zawsze, choćby i półślepy, ale wiedział, że musi ruszać dalej i dokończyć swą podróż. -Burza - powiedział mi, wstępując do następnej krainy. Opisał krajobraz: mroczne, powykręcane drzewa, wyjące upiory i kłębiasta mgła, a mnie zdało się, że mógł wstąpić do Martwych Ziem Mehrunesa Dagona. Ale potem prędko powiedział: -Nie, nie jestem już w lesie. Błysnęło, i teraz jestem na statku. Maszt jest połamany, załoga -- zmasakrowana. Coś nadchodzi, nadchodzi przez fale... o bogowie... zaraz, teraz jestem w wilgotnym lochu, w celi... Nie był w Martwych Ziemiach, lecz na Bagnisku, w krainie koszmarów, gdzie włada Vaernima. Co kilka minut następował błysk i rzeczywistość zmieniała się, zawsze na gorsze, zawsze w coś przerażającego. W jednej chwili mroczny zamek, w następnej jama z wygłodniałymi bestaimi, bagno skąpane w blasku pełni, trumna, w której pochowano go żywcem. Strach wziął górę i mój mistrz prędko przeszedł do następnej krainy. Usłyszałem, jak się śmieje: -Czuję się, jakbym wrócił do domu. Morian Zenas opisał mi nieskończoną bibliotekę, półki rozciągające się we wszystkich kierunkach, stosy książek na innych stosach. Strony unosiły się w powietrzu, pchane mistycznym wiatrem, którego nie był w stanie poczuć. Każda księga miała czarną okładkę bez tytułu. Nie widział nikogo, ale czuł obecność duchów, przenikających przez stosy, kartkujących książki, wiecznie poszukujących. Była to Apokryfia. Dom Hermaeusa-Mory, gdzie znaleźć można wszelką zakazaną wiedzę. Poczułem dreszcz, ale wiedziałem: mojego mistrza czy mój własny. Morian Zenas, wedle mojej wiedzy, nigdy nie udał się do innej krainy. Podczas swych wizyt w pierwszych czterech krainach, mój pan mówił do mnie nieustannie. Wchodząc do Apokryfii, ucichł, zwabiony do świata badań i studiów, namiętności, które władały jego sercem na Nirn. Wołałem do niego szaleńczo, ale zamknął na mnie swój umysł. Szeptał: -Niewiarygodne... -Nikt nie odgadłby prawdy... -Muszę wiedzieć więcej... -Widzę, jak słaby blask iluzji, która jest światem, niknie wokół nas... Krzyczałem do niego, błagając, by powiedział mi, co się dzieje, co widział, czego się dowiadywał. Spróbowałem nawet użyć na nim Przywołania, jakby był Daedrą, ale odmówił opuszczenia biblioteki. Morian Zenas przepadł. Ostatnio usłyszałem jego szept sześć miesięcy temu. Przedtem czekałem na wiadomość pięć lat, a przedtem trzy. Jego myśli nie są już zrozumiałe w żadnym języku. Być może wciąż jest w Apokryfii, zagubiony, lecz szczęśliwy, złapany w pułapkę, z której nie pragnie uciec. Być może prześlizgnął się między stosami książek i wstąpił do krainy obłędu Sheogorath, na zawsze tracąc rozum. Ocaliłbym go, gdybym potrafił. Uciszyłbym jego szepty, gdybym potrafił. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki